Pamuros Ylintanse
History Pamuros is a being that was originally Super Omnipotent, but after meeting Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet, he was banished into the universal tree, which was a group of universes that Derek Z-093 created, which was an archive of an infinite number of realms. Pamuros began to grow in power as he fought and fought different foes, each world weakening his power more and more, yet he appears to get stronger. He plans on destroying the Universal Tree and obtaining it's power to defeat the man who trapped him within the Universal Tree. Not only this, but he now commands an army who's soldiers are True Omnipotent at their weakest. His commanders are also Choleopotent, and they rival Micheal P's ambassadors in strength. When he entered the Universal Tree, he was original caught up in the war of the "Fourth Terminal." It was a battle between the Forest Revolutionaries, the Foresight Magicians, the Demonic Order, and the Spacelords. At the time, he was just a shadow; A single spirit that had no vessel. However, after the war had ended with the victory of the Forest Revolutionaries and their alliance with the Foresight Magicians, he decided to possess a vessel. He aimed for the strongest person at the time, and managed to get into the body of the Seventh Sage of the Forest Revolutionaries. Corrupting his mind and locking his soul away, Pamuros took control of his body, savagely murdering everyone else in this reality, mainly to get some anger off of his chest. After assuming he murdered everybody, he left that reality, and began to roam to other realities in search of a way to escape. TBD Derek A-015 and Pamuros meet, Pamuros at his full strength with his limits broken, and Derek at his omnipotent stage, him being able to erase any being within the universal tree. While the fighting took place, however, the battle was so intense that it tore a hole in the fabric of Space, Time, and even every reality itself; Thus opening a portal to the Chemoverse. Before Pamuros could escape, however, and unexpected person appears; One of Micheal P's ambassadors, 1x1x1x1. He sensed the battle, and wanted to join in. The unexpected happens; Pamuros and Derek teaming up to fight 1x1x1x1. 1x1x1x1 wasn't chained to the power limit of the Universal Tree, however Pamuros and Derek still were. They fought, but in the end, Pamuros and Derek lost, surprisingly putting up a fight while 1x1x1x1 was at 0.00000000000001% of his power. Personality Pamuros is a cocky yet powerful entity. He believes that almost everyone in the Chemoverse is below him, and that if he continues with his plans, he'd be able to reach false infinomipence, and perhaps reach a point where he's be able to fight Micheal P as an equal while Micheal P is at 2% of his full power. Appearance Powers and Abilities Immortality Defiance: * Law Defiance * Logic Defiance * Plot Defiance Infinomepent Creation and Destruction (Can Create and Destroy ANYTHING no matter what, except Micheal P, and anybody who's wearing the sacred amulet.)